


Red

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: A list of things that are red.(This is lowkey kind of a poem, which is why it's so short)
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 4





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Red

A non-comprehensive list of things that are red:

Your blushing cheeks when we first met.

Red roses that I gave you. You doted over them.

A kiss with red lipstick. Yours was lip-gloss, pale and colorless. Much like yourself, really.

An apple for the teacher which you gave to me, failing to see the irony.

Red leaves of the trees in fall when we would walk together to school, you clutching my hand like a lifeline.

A red string tied around your finger, to remind you to never forget about me.

A red that means stop, warning signs you could have seen but didn’t.

Shoveling red cake down your throat until you were choking on it.

Red scars up and down your arms, at my gentle encouragement.

Red bricks boxing you in. I imagine it felt claustrophobic.

Then red blood, dripping from your fingernails, which you’d torn up trying to save yourself.

Not pictured: My red ribbon wrapped tenderly around your throat.


End file.
